


déjà que tu me traites comme un lent enfant (je t'aime encore plus fort)

by shaekspeares



Category: Les Faux Monnayeurs - André Gide
Genre: Death of the Author, Introspection, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Post-Canon, Rescuing Olivier from André Gide's clutches, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicide attempt mention maybe?, ambiguous setting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaekspeares/pseuds/shaekspeares
Summary: Olivier reçoit une lettre.
Relationships: Olivier Molinier/Bernard Profitendieu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	déjà que tu me traites comme un lent enfant (je t'aime encore plus fort)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mywaterloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywaterloo/gifts).



> J'ai écrit ce fic il y a presque trois ans, et en anglais par surcroît (blasphème, je sais) sans jamais songer à le publier, mais par accident je me suis retrouvée à lire 'if stars shouldn't shine' par la très talentueuse mywaterloo et ça m'a filé un tel coup de nostalgie pour mes cours de littérature que j'ai décidé de traduire cette monstruosité. D'où le cadeau, d'ailleurs. 
> 
> Si j'avais le temps j'écrirais bien plus pour ce roman, que j'adore bien malgré moi, surtout que je trouve cette histoire un peu maladroite et précipitée, mais bon, je l'avais écrite pour une amie et j'hésite à la changer. 
> 
> La traduction était pénible, mais comme je doute que ce sera lu par qui que ce soit, ça ne me perturbe pas trop. Je suis sûre qu'André Gide trouverait ça horrible; c'est tout ce qu'il me faut comme encouragement.

_ Olivier Molinier, Terminale Littéraire, Concours General de Français, Premier Prix _

_Depuis toujours, je marchande en fausse monnaie. Est-ce de ma faute, simplement? J'y pense; je m'y interdis. Car mon père paye en faux amour le crime de délaisser les siens, et en fausse morale le creux dans sa poitrine. Il n'y a chez nous que ma mère qui demeure comme sincère, mais toute sa sincérité s’épuise dans le mensonge, familier, allégeant la douleur de ce qui naquit de cette union funeste._

_Nous sommes trois frères; il n'y a entre nous aucune fraternité. De même que cette famille, riche en nombre, riche en talents, est aride en amour, tous trois nous sommes en manque. Vincent est un connard, sans convictions; Georges est un bâtard, sans scrupules, et moi-même je suis lâche, sans valeur. Pourtant nous brillons._

_Fausse monnaie, mais pas reconnue comme telle._

Il ne s’attend pas à voir Georges l’attendre au portail. Ils ne sont pas proches, ne l’ont pas été depuis l’enfance ; la faute d’Olivier et de son égoïsme, ce qui surprendrait sans doute quiconque les connait, supposant l’inverse. Georges est une créature narquoise, méprisante, mais il ressent toujours un attachement enfantin envers Olivier qu’il lui revient de totalement négliger, trop préoccupé par ses propres drames pour s’intéresser à son petit frère. Un échec de plus dont il est conscient sans pour autant qu’il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour arranger les choses- voilà bien le style Molinier. Édouard en est maitre.

En était.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

« T’as eu le premier prix au Concours, » annonce Georges, autour de sa paille. « C’était dans le courrier. »

« Quoi ? » répond Olivier, sonné. La paille de Georges est aplatie ; il l’a rongée, une sale manie qu’il n’a jamais délaissée. Sans doute lui ment-il.

« J’ai lu ta dissert’, » Georges persiste, en éraflant sa chaussure. À propos de rien : « Édouard m’a fait lire un bout de son roman, une fois. »

Olivier se sent pâlir à son nom, trop secoué pour s’y défendre.

« Il- vraiment ? »

« C’était moyen. C’est quand la dernière fois qu’il s’est fait publier ? Je crois que j’préfère Passavant. »

Une chose à la fois. « Tu- t’es sûr que j’ai gagné ? »

« Ouais, j’ai lu la lettre, » rétorque son frère, fronçant du nez. « Y’a la date de la cérémonie et tout. »

Sa _dissertation_ \- et il avait été tellement dépourvu d’espoir, quand il l’avait écrite, qu’il avait joliment renoncé tout ce qu’on lui avait appris ; à l’école, chez Passavant, avec Édouard. Le jour du concours il ne s’était résigné à passer le concours qu’au dernier moment, encore sous le choc du deuil ; ces temps-là il n’avait guère ressenti d’autre qu’une profonde misère, dégouté par son propre comportement, empli d’une clarté sans pitié et bien trop tardive, et cela s’était versé dans son écriture, guidant sa main et ses mots. Cette dissertation, c’est son œuvre, vraiment la sienne, et elle vient de lui remporter le premier prix.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un frisson de fierté le parcourt.

« Tu as vraiment lu ma dissertation ? » Olivier demande, ensuite, parce que Georges est toujours là, et malgré le fait qu’il n’a d’autre envie que s’élancer vers la rue pour célébrer, la présence continue de son frère est assez rare pour lui rappeler ses devoirs fraternels, même s’il ne sait pas à quoi s’attendre.

À vrai dire ça l’effraye, qu’il ait lu sa dissertation. Stupidement, il craint sa critique. Georges possède un don unique pour dégager précisément les laideurs qu’Olivier s’efforce futilement à dissimuler et les lui recracher au visage. Qu’il trouve ça mal-écrit, peu importe, mais s’il l’accuse de mensonges il ne pourra pas le supporter.

« Ça ne ressemble pas à tes couplets pseudo-Édouardiens, » Georges déclare, dédaigneux. « Joliment fait, le lavage public de notre linge sale familial. J’imagine que les parents vont adorer. »

Il n’y avait pas pensé ; son pouls s’accélère d’une anxiété distante. Néanmoins, de la part de Georges, c’est loin de l’insulte.

« Ça t’a plu ? »

Son frère fronce, le fixe de son regard éternellement froid.

« Des fois je te sous-estime. »

Olivier soupire. L’émotion délie sa langue sans qu’il ne s’y attende.

« Un jour tu vas devoir te rendre compte que la sincérité n’est pas une faiblesse. Il est parfaitement possible de ressentir ses sentiments sans les gérer comme je le fais. »

« Pas dans notre famille. C’est génétique. » Georges désigne son cartable d’un coup de tête. « Tu l’as bien dit là-dedans. »

« Certes, notre famille déborde de gens faibles, » Olivier répond, mordillant sa lèvre. « Notre père est un hédoniste hypocrite et prétentieux que personne n’aimera jamais. Notre mère est à peine assez forte pour supporter nos conneries, et bien trop épuisée pour les corriger. Vincent était un gars bien mais trop mou pour le rester. Je suis trop influençable, et je laisse mes impulsions me régir. Mais- »

Il s’interrompt, cherche ses mots. « Tu n’es pas faible comme nous autres, soit. Mais le simple fait que tu refuses tout ce qui nous est propre n’est pas en soi une force. C’est moins subtil que tu ne le crois, et tout aussi facile à exploiter. Je ne vais pas faire comme si je savais ce que tu fais de ta vie, mais je sais que tu fais des conneries. Tu les fais parce que tu en as vraiment envie ou parce que tu as peur de ne pas faire semblant ? »

Penché contre son vélo, Georges ricane; Olivier se rembrunit.

« Fais pas comme si tes sermons vont réussir là où les supplications de maman pour que je veuille bien me comporter comme un gentil garçon ont échoué. »

« Tu n’es pas un gentil garçon, mais tu n’es pas insensible. La fierté, la rancœur, le dédain, toujours vouloir faire tes preuves- tu t’imagines que ce sont des réactions chimiques, peut-être ? Il y a des gens qui vivent leur vie sans songer à autre chose que profits et pertes, mais tu n’en fais pas partie. »

Il n’a aucune idée d’où il sort ce discours, et pour autant qu’il en sache Georges y est complètement indifférent, mais ça lui coupe un peu le souffle, comme s’il y avait longtemps pensé. Ses joues brûlent ; une chaleur fébrile emplit ses poumons. Il est transparent; plainement ce sont ses propres fantômes qui hantent ses paroles.

« Si tu le dis, » Georges lâche sarcastiquement, détournant son regard. Ça fait trop longtemps qu’Olivier ne le connait plus vraiment ; il n’est pas sûr s’il a raison de comprendre ce geste comme une victoire. « T’as autre chose à ajouter, tant que t’y es ? »

Il devrait dire non et en finir, parce que le fait qu’ils aient réussi à se parler si longtemps sans fuite ni violence est déjà remarquable, mais l’idée de laisser Georges suffoquer leur conversation le déprime. Il observe le minois ironique de son frère, se surprend à vouloir l’atteindre.

« Vous êtes encore amis, toi et Philippe ? »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport, » dit Georges, immédiatement sur la défensive. Là, au moins, il est transparent. Philippe est pour Georges ce que Bernard avait été pour Olivier (ou l’inverse, peut-être).

« C’est un gentil garçon, lui. »

« N’importe quoi, » Georges raille, plus à l’aise, narquois. « Douillet, oui. Gentil, non. »

« Juste comme tu les aimes, alors ? » ose Olivier, s’étonnant presque autant qu’il étonne Georges, d’une part par son audace et d’autre par son ton plus taquin que cruel. Son frère en est presque bouche bée.

« Mais de quoi tu te- ta gueule ! »

Ce serait peut-être leur façon de se parler, dans une famille normale. Olivier sourit en coin, comme gêné. Il avait oublié qu’il y avait une ou deux choses qu’il comprenait chez Georges.

« T’as de la chance, tu sais. Ça fait longtemps que je le vois te faire les yeux doux. »

« Ferme la, bordel ! »

« Je dis ça juste pour- »

« Tous tes grands amours étaient des pédophiles, Olivier, donc t’as absolument rien à me dire sur le sujet, » siffle Georges, « Fous-moi la paix. »

Son frère tout-craché. Olivier se mord la lèvre jusqu’au sang, se tait.

Étrangement, en dépit du fait qu’Olivier soit incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans aller trop loin et tout foutre en l’air, quelque chose de fragile nait de cette conversation, comme s’ils essayaient tous deux de se souvenir comment des frères sont sensés se comporter lorsqu’ils ne font pas partie du clan Molinier. Ça leur est contre nature. Olivier se force à s’intéresser à la vie de Georges au-delà du superficiel ; Georges de son côté semble en souffrir bien plus, luttant nul doute vaillamment contre son besoin prédateur de concevoir Olivier comme une parfaite cible. 

Par moments c’est assez sympathique. Il ne s’était jamais particulièrement intéressé à sa famille auparavant, à part Édouard, avec lequel ses relations n’étaient guère familiales. C’était plutôt Bernard, l’homme de famille, jusqu’à sa fugue. Georges et lui ont toujours été les plus _proches,_ entre Moliniers, ce qui ne veut rien dire, mais depuis qu’ils se parlent vraiment il y a comme des jours où ils se comprennent, et c’est instinctif, inexplicable, presque amiable.

(Sa mère en pleure, un jour, juste de les voir se parler. Ni lui ni Georges ne sait y réagir.)

_Que faire dans un monde où tout le monde joue faux? Épris de poésie, de beauté, je cherchais pour ma part l'artiste, créature mystique et doté du pouvoir absolu. Là, je tombais amoureux. Et non en faux amour. Pourtant mon artiste n'est pas moins faux-monnayeur que ceux qu'il prétend renier. Il faut savoir que les artistes n'aiment que bien peu de choses, à commencer par eux-mêmes. Puis c'est l'Art. Et ils en sont des amants cruels._

_Je n'étais, moi, ni Art ni Edouard, simple muse. Et encore, les Muses sont perspicaces, s'échappent du désastre qu'est aimer Apollon en se dressant à ses côtés plutôt qu'à ses pieds. Mais que faire? Simple mortel, trop habitué au faux pour le reconnaître, je vivais les tourments de la passion pour la première fois, et je ne vis pas que ce n'était que cette virginité qui intéressait l'œil sculpteur du grand amour._

_Donc me revoilà case départ, dépourvu cette fois de naïveté et incapable comme toujours de briser ma cage dorée. Je suis un Ruy Blas, jonc tordu, et j'en désespère, maintenant que tout m'oblige à le voir._

_Guère étonnant que je m'éprends d'Enjolras mais pas Éponine ou d’Hamlet plutôt que d'Ophélie._ _Ces pauvres filles me ressemblent bien trop._

Il se dirige vers la Pension, éventuellement. Il redoute la visite, mais Armand est un de ses amis les plus intimes, et d’ailleurs n’a d’autre ami qu’Olivier. 

Des mois ont défilé depuis l’effondrement catastrophique de ce qu’il avait avec Édouard, depuis le matin qu’il s’était assis devant une page blanche pour composer sa dissertation. Ses parents sont ravis du résultat, naturellement, mais il ne les a pas laissé lire sa dissertation ; il ne le supporterait pas. Georges lui a promis de guetter le courrier, et pour une fois il lui fait confiance.

Chaque fois qu’il relit ces pages il redevient Olivier, bachelier, au point de la noyade. Il ne s’en était pas rendu compte- qu’il se recousait, guérissait petit à petit- mais lorsqu’il retrace ces mots, suffocant de misère, ça lui est évident. Il n’est pas heureux, tout à fait- l’Olivier de jadis n’est plus, naïveté (stupidité) perdue- mais l’Olivier d’Édouard aussi le délaisse. Il en renaitra.

Il n’est pas surpris lorsque Armand (toujours dans son costume de beau jeune homme à la Passavant) lui ouvre la porte en annonçant sa lecture de la fameuse dissertation.

« Tu es vraiment charmant, mon cher. J’étais à deux doigts d’en apprendre quelque morale. »

« Je ne suis pas venu pour qu’on parle de moi, Armand. » 

« Et pourtant l’occasion le nécessite, non ? » vient la réplique, les cernes d’Armand comme des cavernes sous les lueurs maladives qui illuminent à peine sa chambre. « Je me suis toujours dit, malicieusement, que ça me ferait plaisir de te voir faire face à la vérité. C’était merdique, au final. »

« Tu n’as jamais cru aux mensonges, » dit Olivier, triste sans le vouloir être. Armand lui est un mystère perpétuel, mais il s’était vraiment cru capable de le changer, jadis. « Moi, ils me confortaient, autrefois. »

« Tu aurais dû rester comme ça. Mieux vaut être con et content que tout savoir et en payer le prix. »

« Si Bernard t’entendait dire des choses pareilles il te frapperait. »

« Bernard est un demi-dieu passager, mon cœur. Il lutte avec les anges et ne souffre pas de nos maux. »

« Comment est-ce que tu trouves Passavant ? »

« De plus loin que tu ne l’as trouvé, sans doute, » Armand ricane, puis se refrogne, contemplatif. « Il est délicieusement amoral. Je le trouve répulsif, et j’admire qu’il soit autant sans vergogne. Je préfère de loin l’honnête diable à l’hypocrite, tu me connais. »

« Encore une fois nous ne pourrions pas être plus différents, » soupire Olivier, reposant sa joue sur son genou. « Je ne le croyais ni l’un ni l’autre avant de le fuir. »

Armand lui file un étrange demi-sourire, secoue sa tête.

« Tu devrais parler à Bernard. C’est Sarah qui le dit. »

_Je ne connais que deux personnes qui ne jouent pas comme les autres. L’un voit le jeu pour ce qu’il est, et la vérité lui fait si mal qu’il peine à exister. L’autre ne se fie pas au jeu, tout simplement. Il m’effraye, parfois, comme on a peur du divin, de l’incompréhensible. Zeus a tué Semele en lui montrant sa vraie nature- qui en a le plus souffert?_

S’il y a bien une personne qu’il évite depuis que le ciel lui est tombé sur la tête, c’est Bernard. Il se remémore encore, jusqu’au dernier affreux détail, la honte absolue qu’il avait ressentie lors de leurs retrouvailles, après tous ces mois de jalousie- la réalisation écœurante de la supériorité distante de son plus cher ami.

Il lui avait dit des choses, durant ces dernières heures avant sa confrontation avec Édouard, des choses terribles, et Bernard l’avait fixé de ce _regard_ \- comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois. Il en rêve encore, des cauchemars vifs, sent sa peau fondre sous ce regard, dénuant la laideur grotesque de son âme. Il soupçonne Bernard de voir le monde entier de cette manière, lorsqu’il lui convient d’y prêter attention.

Mémoire abjecte ! À sa manière Bernard est bien pire qu’Édouard ; Olivier se sent sale auprès de lui.

De toute façon, Bernard n’a pas essayé de le voir, depuis. Logiquement il s’imagine que ce doit être par courtoise ; pour le laisser reprendre son souffle, pour ne pas le brusquer. Mais avec chaque jour sans nouvelles Olivier sent le gouffre se creuser entre eux. Par moments ses mémoires de leur amitié lui paraissent fantasmagorique, intimité désinvolte qu’il ne saurait recréer à présent. À quoi bon s’humilier encore une fois en tentant de combler le fossé ? Bernard se débrouille très bien sans lui.

(Quinze ans de proximité, puis les lettres, puis rien. Son exil est difficile à supporter.)

Son martyr prend fin un bel après-midi tandis qu’il révasse à la fenêtre. Les pas rapides de Georges descendant l’escalier lui parviennent à l’oreille, présageant la sonnette ; moins d’une minute plus tard son frère passe sa tête bouclée par la porte avec une mine étrange qui lui dit tout sur leur interlocuteur sans qu’un mot ne passe entre eux. 

Bernard est l’un de cette sorte qui semble toujours plus grand et plus beau après ses absences, peau dorée sous les rayons langoureux du soleil d’Août. Ils se fixent; Bernard lui tend un bouquet (des azalées, des iris). 

« J’ai entendu, pour le Concours. »

Olivier accepte les fleurs, muet, sa gorge rêche, et tente vainement de retrouver la parole. Bernard semble comme en conflit, ce qui est bien rare, et Olivier- non, à vrai dire il n’est pas indécis sur cette matière. 

« Je voulais- ça fait un moment que je veux te parler. »

« Vraiment ? » interroge Bernard, se détendant, puis hésite. « Écoute, je- j’ai lu ta dissertation. »

« Quoi ? » s’exclame Olivier, secoué. « Comment est-ce que- mais Georges- »

Oh. Le traître. 

Bernard dissimule un sourire à fossettes, puis fronce les sourcils, sérieux de nouveau.

« Tu as écrit beaucoup de choses que je n’imaginais pas que tu pensais. »

« Je n’étais pas moi-même, » esquive Olivier, puis cède devant le regard perçant de son ami. « En tout cas je n’aurais pas réussi à m’expliquer ; j’étais dans un sale état. Je ne savais pas ce qu’il me passait par la tête, à l’époque. »

« Je me suis comporté comme un vrai bâtard, » répond Bernard, le prenant au dépourvu. « Tu sais, avant, je ne m’étais jamais vu à travers tes yeux. C’est un salaud. »

« D’où est-ce que tu sors ça ? » Olivier réussit à peine à dire. Il s’attendait à autre chose. Cette putain de dissertation déborde de ses amours insensés, aucun plus flagrant que celui qu’il porte envers Bernard depuis des lustres déjà.

« Si ce n’était pas un salaud tu ne croyais pas à toutes ces conneries à son sujet, » Bernard réplique, puis soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu as raison : je suis un individualiste, et je crois qu’au fond je me suis toujours un peu pensé supérieur aux autres, toi y compris. Peut-être bien que j’ai un caractère plus moral que toi, peut-être que non, mais- tu es mon ami le plus intime, et te traiter comme si… J’ai deconné. Je m’étais imaginé si mature depuis mon voyage. »

« Tu l’es, » interrompt Olivier, déconcerté. « Et moi non. C’est pour cela que… »

« Non, » rétorque Bernard, brusque. « Si je l’étais vraiment j’aurais eu la présence d’esprit de ne pas suivre l’exemple de ton oncle en te traitant comme une créature ébauchée à grand traits qui s’obstinait à décevoir son auteur. Tu ne t’es pas compromis par le simple fait de travailler pour Passavant, et même si ce serait le cas, ce ne sont pas de mes affaires. Je savais bien que je te blessais. »

Moment de clarté soudaine.

_Convertir notre fausse monnaie en or véritable, est-ce possible? Erreur grossière, me semble-t-il. Pour fuir cette machine implacable, il serait nécessaire de changer non seulement de marchandise mais de système. Rouage défectueux, quand à moi, je n’y pourrai rien. Je tourne sur moi-même, désormais._

« Tu suis bien ma dissertation. »

« Tout ce que tu y as dit est judicieux, » insiste Bernard, presque féroce. « Et c’est toi qui l’as compris- pas moi, pas Édouard, ni qui que ce soit d’autre. »

L’écouter lui perturbe l’estomac. Olivier sent des larmes honteuses lui piquer les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fous. Tout ce qui me paraissait si important autrefois ne l’est plus. »

« Alors cherche autre chose, » Bernard exhorte. « Écris encore jusqu’à ce que tu le puisses faire. Viens avec moi en Amérique, si ça te chante. Tu es remarquable, Oli, tu trouveras bien quelque chose. »

« Tu voudrais bien ? » Des visions vagues lui passent par la tête ; sa poitrine se desserre. « Que je vienne- tu sais que je n’ai pas ton courage. »

« Et alors ? » Bernard le fixe, sérieux. « Ça fera bientôt quinze ans que tu es mon meilleur ami. J’aime que tu sois avec moi. »

« D’accord, » souffle Olivier. Puis, avec conviction, sentant quelque chose s’éveiller en lui : « D’accord. Faisons-le. Je t’accompagne, si tu veux bien. »

C’est au tour de Bernard de clignoter bêtement, son regard s’adoucissant. « Vraiment ? » Il se reprend, hâtif : « Je veux bien, bien sûr que- je serais ravi. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me voir. »

« Tu es un idiot, tu es un amour, » récite Olivier, incapable de réprimer son sourire en coin. « Je passe mes jours à te chercher des yeux. »

Bernard le regarde avec insistance, et il l’endure, plus aisément qu’il ne s’aurait cru capable de faire. Il se sent imprégné d’un espoir incrédule, le cœur palpitant, enfin mi- éveillé sans savoir s’il rêve encore. 

« Tu m’as terriblement manqué. »

« Tu m’as manqué bien plus. »

« C’est possible, » Bernard admet, pensif. « Mais à ma façon ça m’a démangé. » Puis, impulsif, avec l’aplomb situationnel dont Olivier ne peut que rêver : « Je t’aime, tu sais ? »

Il ne s’y attendait pas ; il ne fait que rougir violemment. Comme la langue française est cruelle, emplie d’ambiguïté- Passavant lui avait fait réciter du grec, et dans ces longues confessions on ne pouvait confondre _philia_ et _pragma._ Les yeux de Bernard, feux fatals, enflamment ses poumons. 

« Tu n’as pas à- »

Olivier déglutit, sur le bord du malaise, entre crise de nerfs et grandes passions. Il veut- il _veut_ , mais Bernard n’est pas comme lui, obscène, et il ne peut pas se permettre de croire autrement. Ils sont en public, on pourrait les entendre, on pourrait penser Bernard-

« Non, Olivier, » interrompt Bernard ; toujours aussi sérieux, mais plus doucement, presque inquiet. « Je t’ _aime_. »

« Tu es impossible, » frissonne Olivier, bouleversé, et ne peut se retenir davantage ; le bouquet tombe au sol quand il le saisit par le cou pour l’embrasser.

C’est un geste fou, il en est conscient- on peut les voir de la maison, voire du portail, et sans doute Georges les observe, mais-

Bernard le serre contre lui si fort qu’il doit se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds pour rester debout, et il se perd dans le baiser, son pouls assourdissant.

Une éternité passe, ou sinon une minute. Bernard le remet sur ses pieds, ses joues abricotées, son expression un peu étourdie. Olivier peine à respirer.

« Je n’avais pas pensé- c’est différent. »

« Différent, » Olivier répète, songe à Sarah, à Laura, sent sa tête tourner, jaloux et électrisé à la fois. « Tu n’as jamais- »

Bernard ne le laisse pas répondre, l’embrasse avec vigueur ; Olivier tente aveuglement de les mener vers l’intérieur, mais la joie le rend stupide, et il est trop distrait, les mains de Bernard dans ses cheveux, les siennes errantes, leurs lèvres enthousiastes.

« Y’a des bordels pour ça ! » gueule Georges, les faisant sursauter ; Olivier se contorsionne pour lui jeter un regard paniqué, mais il bat rapidement en retraite, les joues écarlates, et avant qu’il ne puisse décider s’il doit le pourchasser Bernard se met à rire, incrédule.

Leurs mains s’entrelacent. Olivier sourit.

_Les dorures arrachées, il ne nous reste que la vérité, douleureuse maitresse qu’elle est. Reste à voir si l’on peut vivre dans son étrange étreinte._

**Author's Note:**

> Je crois que mon personnage préféré dans LFM est en fait Georges; je suis toujours éprise par les enfants terribles littéraires. Sinon peut-être Armand, le pauvre salaud. 
> 
> Ça aurait été plus facile d'écrire quelque chose d'écœurant, mais Olivier est déjà tellement martelé par le récit que je ne voulais pas le torturer d'avantage, et de plus le fait que Gide ait osé écrire cette première scène avec Bernard et Olivier partageant le lit sans leur offrir de vraie résolution est un scandale, mais bon, s'il l'avait fait il n'aurait pas pu projeter sa pédérastie aussi fort. 
> 
> Ah, oui, pour situer le récit- j'ai écrit ça vaguement Modern AU, mais c'est assez flou qu'apart le Concours je crois que ça se lit aussi facilement dans le contexte du roman. (En passant, le vrai Concours G est vâchement chiant et n'offre aucune opportunité pour des monologues autobiographiques, malheureusement).


End file.
